User blog:A-chana/Story of Evil, Daughter of a Thousand Theories
First off, this contains a lot of speculation for the Evillious Chronicles based on pieces of text run through online translators. So much speculation. Please don't go out there and insist that what I say is true until this can be confirmed by someone who actually knows what they're doing. I am not a translator. I am a silly person who relies on Babelfish and Google Translate and hopes that what they come up with is somewhat coherent. There is a good chance I am reading most of this wrong. I may take this to the answers wiki eventually so I can ask for translations on some parts, but right now I'm just gathering this all in one place in case someone else is interested in this. I've been looking over the first two Story of Evil novels for info through Google books; I haven't found Interlude of Evil there. A limited number of pages will be shown in the previews, so I tried to make it count by searching for particular pieces of info, chiefly character bios that don't appear on the websites (including alternate versions of certain ones that appear in both books, like Michaela's and Allen's), although a few other pages I found interesting are noted. Closure of Yellow: 6 - Ney and Charttetto 168 - Clarise and Michaela 244 - Gast and Mariam 288 - Kyle and Keel Wiegenlied of Green: 6 - Mariam and Elluka. The only bios I found on Amazon's Look Inside. 30 - Allen and Ney 200 - Mrs. Freesis and Yukina (Hey, isn't that Mariam's silhouette? Doesn't make much sense...) 189 - Is that a kiss in the last third of the page? 226 - An interesting spell; I'll talk about this later 245 - Long-haired Rillianne, apparently at confessional 246-247 - Two pages immediately after that -- is that the name "Rin" I see? (Whoops, can you see my bias?) Getting the actual text is a headache that involves searching key lines through Google, thanks to a lack of highlight and copy in Google Books. I was able to get some stuff through searching certain lines and looking at the Google results, but several characters came out incorrectly and I couldn't piece everything back together. (Ney's Closure of Yellow bio was affected, but I believe I fixed everything on it since the characters messed up were in other parts of her bio.) Other people have posted some of the bios posted several of the bios from the WoG book. Links used: http://ameblo.jp/yandere127-0127/entry-10842467674.html (WoG Ney) http://ameblo.jp/mikan127myb/entry-10866373364.html (WoG Mariam, Mrs. Freesis, Yukina, and many non-Story of Evil bios that I'll get back to in a bit) Ney's CoY bio: 王宮に仕える侍女で、侍女長マリアムの養女。何でもそつなくこなすが、噂好きで、口が軽いのが欠点であり、それが元で騒動を起こすこともある。リリアンヌには気に人られており、彼女の情報源になっている。 Ney's WoG bio: 王宮に仕える侍女で、侍女長マリアムの養女。何でもそつこなし、王女リリアンヌに気に入られている。昨今は母と同じく謀報活動を行っている様子。口が軽く噂好きな一面がある。 Mrs. Freesis's bio: キールの妻。童顔のまめか年齢不詳で、赤い髪が特徴的。元はマーロン国指折りの貴族の子だったが、キールに連れられてエルフェゴートに渡り、商人の妻となる。気品に溢れ、人を見る目が長けた良妻賢母。 Yukina's bio: フリージス夫妻の長女。下に弟と妹がいる。天真潤漫で悪戯好きのため、よくクラリスを振り回していた。物語を書くのが趣味で、近々本が出版される予定。お気に入りの筆記用具はローラム鳥の羽ペン。 Mariam's WoG bio: かつては三英雄の一人として活躍していたが、現在は王宮の侍女長を務めている。厳格だか優しい一面も持ち合わせており、彼女を慕う者は多い。謀報など、隠密活動を得意とする。 Last third of page 189 - I don't know the context of this, and I wouldn't be surprised it it's just a dream or something. (Still, I'm hoping it actually happened because I am a shipper.) クラリスはそれには答えず、無言で私の身体を引き寄せた。 私たちは両手でしっかりと、互いの身体を支え合う。 「ふふ、やっぱりミカエラの身体はあったかい。こうしていると、とても安心できるの」 私の肩に頭をのせていたクラリスは、突然すっと身を引いて、私の顔をまっすぐに見つめた 「ミカエラ。私、あなたのこと、愛してる」 そのまま顔を近づけ、私の口に自らの唇を重ねた。 The second blog I linked to also has info for many other Evillious characters, which seems to be up-to-date as the Gardener and Irregular are listed; there's also confirmation on Ney's mother being Prim, which seems to be supported by the character chart in the Interlude of Evil preview (the text is hard to read, but it seems to be the same text for Kyle and Prim, and the twins and their parents). The person actually posted a lot of entries concerning the Evillious Chronicles, so it's probably a look. I'm not sure where the facts end and the speculation begins, though. For one thing, it has this entry, which seems to be saying, amongst a lot of other stuff, that Iriina and Elluka are not the same person... Again, I'm not sure how much of it is solid fact. I couldn't get the page text for 226 of WoG, but I did find many comments about it. A magical spell (that Guumilia seems to be involved with in some way) on it reads as "ノリイン、ダツジ、タレク、ガンサタンサ" This phrase can be reversed to be "サンタサンガ、クレタ、ジツダ、ンイリノ", which in turn can be read as "サンタさんがくれた実弾入りの" -- along the lines of "Santa gave me live bullets." It could be another hint toward Last Revolver being part of Pere Noel, or it could be Mothy screwing with everyone's minds. My money's on both. Gonna repeat what I said in the beginning: yes, I used Google Translate to figure out what was going on in most of these things, but only just for the general ideas, and even then I could have it wrong; for a while, I believed Yukina was a meek and sickly girl because of the end of Keel's bio translating as "The daughter, however, how confoundedly weak.", but that doesn't seem to actually be the case. I won't be surprised if I'm on the wrong track for any of these, so please don't spread this around as 100% fact. Again, this is here in case someone who knows what they're doing needs the info. On another note, mothy posted a cast list here, although it seems to have been a work-in-progress that could have been changed since then. Look near the bottom-left corner: Mikina Freesis... Was this meant to be Mrs. Freesis? There are also other names here, some of which show in in that last blog entry I linked to, like "アビスI．R．". Some have familiar surnames, like a third Clockworker on the left-hand side, a bunch of Ausdins, and a Michelle Marlon in the top-right corner (perhaps the name of Gallerian's daughter, either his biological one or his clockwork one, given Michelle is like Miku?). Charttetto seems to have a surname, and it looks like Sonika has a role in Story of Evil after all (this fan translation of CoY spells her name as "Sohni Elphen", and she is the queen of Elphegort). And... Odd question, but is "Jermeille" a reference to something, or else given by Mothy as her English name (like how "Lemy Abelard" is in an official PV)? It seems like it should have an n-type sound at the end instead of an l. These are my guesses based on what I've seen: *Michaela and Clarise loved each other, whereas Kyle's feelings were onesided *Ney's biological mother is Prim, making her either a full sister or a half-sister to Kyle (who's already been noted to have over a dozen sisters) *Yukina has siblings, and she's the oldest girl in the family, if not the oldest child *Mrs. Freesis is unidentified in Wiegenlied of Green. A name list includes a Mikina Freesis, and given that Mrs. Freesis is mentioned to have red hair, she may have been based on Miki at some point. *Rillianne's alias during the time of Regret Message was Rin. Enough time had passed for her hair to grow out; it was already longer than Rin Kagamine's, but even the ponytail she had before wouldn't be that long. *The Last Revolver is based on the Evillious Chronicles, but I'm not entirely sure yet if it's a canon song in it (I'm leaning toward "yes", but, hey, I used to think this was the Wrath song, so what do I know?) *There are multiple characters not based on any specific Vocaloid, but they're usually restricted to non-song roles *Mothy is confusing everyone on purpose. So, yeah. This is pretty much there for anyone who'd like to see the bios but can't because of Google Book's limits, plus anyone that can make more sense out of the extra info than I can. I might take this to the Answers wiki later on to get the translations for the former. One last time, I don't want the speculation about stuff like The Last Revolver and Mikina Freesis passed around, at least until there's more evidence for or against it. Oh, whatever, I'm tired. I'll probably regret posting this when I wake up, but I've been working on this over a period of days and I might as well get it done. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Music